Two sided love
by tatyiana123
Summary: Chapter 9 completed! Adi Mateen is actually a cop, DC Zain Nadir and Kate is about to find out! plz R
1. Instant Attraction

Sat in the damp and dingy back room of the snooker hall sat three stern, evil looking men. They were doing business it was blatently obvious. The first of three men was young only about 17 or 18 his name was Jordan Tomlin, he was the less angry looking of three. The second man was unbeknown to the other two but just sat there waiting patiently like the other two. The last of the men was a tall, dark asian man with brown peircing eyes he looked up and ready for the events of the day, his name was Adi Mateen.

At the front of the snooker hall, were two Pcs, Kate hunter and Amber Johannsen. They were investigating Adi Mateen he had been named as a potentional drugs dealer on the Cole Lane estate, and they were following up a lead of an assualt of an addict who had been found left for dead on down a back alley on the estate. Amber was moaning about having to speak to Adi Mateen, she had been out the previous night and could think of better places to be, Kate stood arguing with Amber for about 5 minutes before persuading her to go into the snooker hall.

When they both finally enetred they couldn't see Mateen so they asked one of the few men playing snooker, who directed them to the room at the back of the snooker hall. PC Kate Hunter knocked on the door and told them it was the police, Adi answered.

_Kate and Adi look each other up and down, Kate secretly smiles to herself thinking Amber hasn't noticed._

Adi stepped into the bar area of the snooker hall.

''My name is PC Hunter and this is PC Johannsen, we are here to speak to you about an assault that took place on the Cole Lane Estate last night , we have reason to believe you may have been involved''

''And what assualt might that be?'' Mateen's attitude was already beginning to wind Kate up.

''I think we both know what assualt I am talking about, Mr Mateen''

''Would you care to elaborate, PC Hunter'

_Kate and Adi both exchange looks._

'' An assault took place on this estate last night on a drug addict, we have reason to believe that you were the person selling the victim the drugs and also the person who assaulted him''

''Yeah... you have reason, but do u actually have any evidence?''

_PC Hunter stays silent, knowing Adi Mateen is right _

''Thougt not'' said Mateen in an arrogant tone.

'' I will get you for this, if not this then something else Mateen, you're the scum that makes this estate what it is, and it is my job to bring people like you down''

_Kates comments make Adi laugh as she looks at him in disbelief. _

_(Jordan and the other unknown man have now entered the room and are now standing and either side of Adi mateen)_

_Kate and Amber start to head towards the exit when Adi Mateen shouts PC Hunters name._

_'' Those words you said to me just then, about me being scum, and dragging this estate down, that's slander y'know, like you said you have no proof d'ya?''_

Rage flew through PC Hunters blood, he was so cocky and arrogant, it was almosst like he was asking to be caught. But anyway Kate didn't want to let a low life drug dealer like Adi Mateen get the better of her and so turned to him calmly and cooly and said

''Was there anything else, Mr Mateen?''

Surprisingly he replied.

''yeah, yeah there is actually''

''Go on then, enlighten me'' smirked Kate

'' For a cop your quite hot, Cop or no cop if i saw you on a night out i would definitley ask you back to mine''

This made kate's bood boil, she knew he was trying to wind her up, but as she turned to walk out she couldn't help but smile, she knew that she wouldn't say no either. She was attracted to Adi Mateen and, infact hoped that she would have to speak to him again that day.

Outside the snooker hall, Amber trailed behind Kate. Kate couldn't help but feeling a little let down by Amber, she knew that Amber had been out the night before, but she at least expected a little help from her. Kate decided to voice her opinions.

''Amber, why didn't you help me back there, I could have done with your support''

Amber replied '' I didn't think you needed it''

'' What do you mean by that?'' snapped Kate.

'' You and that Adi Mateen, exchaning looks, staring each other up and down, and he just admitted he fancied you, I thought that I should stay well out of it''

'Amber! your excuses get worse. I mean... Adi Mateen is ok, but I would never go there. Never'' Kate said unconvincingly.

''Yeah? well I know you better, and I know that you would, I mean it Kate watch out that man is trouble, he could have your job''

''Fine'' muttered Kate.

They both headed back to the station to see Sergeant Smith, and to tell him there findings.


	2. A Way In

Back at the station, Kate and Amber took their seats in the debriefing room. While waiting for Sgt. Smith to begin the debriefing, Amber noticed that Kate was staring into space.

''Let me guess, Adi Mateen?'' Amber began.

''Shut it Amber, I might be thinking about Adi Mateen, but in a professional way, its my job to bring him down, and I will make sure thats what I do.

''Yeah right'' giggled Amber.

_Sgt. Smith entered the room in a hurry with three huge files filled with paper ( the files are about the Cole Lane estate drugs ring)_

''Right settle down, today we have managed to arrest to youths caught dealing drugs on BMX bikes, we suspect that this is related to the drugs ring led by Adi mateen - Kate, Amber get anything on Mateen''

_Kate smiles at the mention of Adi's name._

''No, he knew we had no evidence and wasn't letting on that he knew anything, sorry sarge'' Kate sighed.

''No change there then, bet he was cocky as usual too, but hes has got it coming'' Sgt. Smith replied.

_At that moment DCI Jack meadows entered the room asking to speak to Sgt. Smith. DCI Meadows asks Sgt. Smith if he can borrow two of his officers to help in the investigation into the Drugs ring on the Cole Lane estate. Sgt Smith nominates Kate Hunter and Amber Johansen._

_Sgt. Smith approaches Amber and Kate._

''Right Kate, Amber go home change into smart clothes, you two are to help CID with their further investigation into the Cole Lane Estate drugs ring''

Kate and Amber looked at each other excitedly, joining CID meant being able to carry on their investigations further, and for Kate especially it meant seeing Adi Mateen again.

_Kate and Amber go home and change into appropriate clothing for work in CID, on return they are called to see DS Nixon who their superior officer for the day._

Kate and Amber were stood at DS Nixon's desk when Kate noticed one of the men on the investigation board.

''That's Micah Richardson'' shouted Kate alarmed

''Yeah do you know him'' asked DS Nixon.

''I went to school with him, we got on really well but I haven't seen him for years, the last I heard he had moved to manchester, what's he doing back here''

DS Nixon lets out a big sigh

''Working for Mateen we suspect, he has been sighted at the snooker hall and with Mateen numerous times now, but like Mateen we have nothing on him''

Kate went to sit at a desk and to think through the possibility that someone she used to be good friends with was now a potential drug dealer and involved with people like Adi Mateen and Jordan Tomlin.

_DS Nixon is DCI Meadows' office discussing the case and tells him that Kate Hunter knows Micah Richardson well, DCI Meadows thinks that Micah could be their way at getting to Adi Mateen and the people above him, and decides that Kate should try and get Micah to open up to her about Mateen's business._

DS Nixon approaches Kate.

''Kate, me and DCI Meadows think that we may have a way into Adi Mateen's world, and we need your help''

''Me?! Really? - I mean yes, what is it i can do sarge?

''Well you said that you were close friends with Richardson while at school, we think that he may be a weak link in the chain - he could give us Mateen and his suppliers''

''Ok...Well how can I help?''

''We need you to go down to the snooker hall, we already know Richardson is there, and ask him the same thing you asked Mateen this morning. Use your friendship with him to try and get some information. Take Amber with you''

''Yes sarge'' Kate said enthusiastically.

Walking out of the doors of CID, Kate was smiling to herself, she was going to the the snooker hall, and even though she was going to see Micah Richardson, she knew seeing Adi Mateen would be inevitable.


	3. Challenges

Walking towards the car, Amber began to quiz Kate on Adi Mateen, even Amber couldn't deny that he was attractive, but she certainly was going to sleep with him. Amber may have slept with alot of people but she would never sleep with a suspect. Amber often wondered about Kate's motives, she never let on her true feelings and nothing really seemed to bother her and she was always up for a night out with the girls.

Once they were in the car it went silent, the atmosphere was tense. Kate decided that they should set each other challenges for a laugh, so Kate went first she dared Amber to flirt with PC Tony Stamp for the rest of her shift.

''Amber, its your turn what do you challenge me to do'' Kate said smiling cheekily

_Suddenly Amber's face lit up and she began to smile quite evily._

''What?'' Kate said defensively

''Alright then... I dare you to bed Adi Mateen''

Kate just sat there with a look of complete shock on her face.

''Two hours ago you were warning me off him, now you're telling me to sleep with him?''

''Go on it'll be a laugh I swear I won't tell anyone, do it Kate, I know you want to''

_kate shook her head in disgrace and began to smile._

10 minutes later they reached the snooker hall, as they got out the car Amber turned to Kate and said

''Remember our challenges''

Kate just pretended that she didnt hear, and carried walking towards the snooker hall. Once inside, Kate spotted Micah Richardson straight away, she walked over and tapped him on the shoulder showing him her warrant card.

''Kate, I haven't seen you ages, how are you''

''I'm good, thanks''

''Why are you here then'' asked Micah curiously.

''Ok...It is a very serious matter you shouldn't be making friends with people like Adi Mateen, he's bad news''

_Micah looks shocked, speechess he carries on listening to Kate._

''There was an assualt on the Cole Lane Estate last night, a drug addict was beaten up and left for dead, we have reason to believe that it was probably Adi Mateen or at least one of his men, but of course he's denying it and we have no evidence''

''And you want me to provide that evidence?'' Micah whispered to Kate

_Just at that second Adi Mateen came from the back room. Walking over to Kate and standing uncomfortablly close to her he said_

''Couldn't resist satying away PC Hunter?''

''Hardly, why spend my days patroling Sun Hill, catching criminals, when I could be here with you'' Kate said sarcastically.

''Maybe you should try being with me one day then'' Adi said leaning in extremley close to Kate before leaving the room. Kate turned to amber and just as they began to leave the snooker hall, Micah called kate back.

''Look Kate, I can't talk here its too dangerous, but there is things I know. Bad things.''

Kate didn't look too suprised and handed Micah Richardson her card and told him to call her if he wanted to tell her anything.

By this time Amber was already waiting in the car and Kate was just walking towards the exit of the snooker hall, when she was stopped by Adi Mateen.

''Well look here, if it isn't my favourite cop''

Kate just stared through him blankly and laughed to herself and began to walk away. Suddenly Adi Mateen had Kate cornered, this intimidated Kate, and she began to feel scared

''PC Hunter, I like you and I know you like me to I think that we could have some good fun if you just admitted that you liked me''

_Kate steps closer towards Adi and slaps him hard _

''That's about how much I like you''

_Adi grabs hold of Kate and they both end up kissing passionatley_

''You've got what you wanted now, Adi, I have to get back to work before anyone suspects anything'' Kate tells Adi sternly.

''Kate, I think we both know I want more than that''

_Kate turns away sharply and briskly walks to the car were Amber has been witing for her for the last 15 minutes._

''And where have you been?'' Amber asked suspiciously

_Kate raises her eyebrows _

''Do I even need to answer that?''

_Kate and Amber both laugh and head back to the station._


	4. Challenge Completed

Back at the station Amber and Kaet were in the yard, when Tony came to join them. Suddenly it occured to Kate that if she had already managed to kiss Adi then Amber should keep up with her part of the challenge.

_Kate clears her throat loudly to get Ambers attention._

'' You look good today Tony, as always'' Amber said painfully

''Err.. thanks Amber...have you come down with something?''

''What?! No!'

''It's just you're not known for dishing out complements'' said a very confused PC Stamp.

''Well, I think I've just realised what an older man can do for me''

_Tony and Kate erupt into laugter, while Amber stands there rad faced._

_Suddenly DS Nixon comes rushing out into the yard._

''Amber'' ''Kate''

They both turned towards her

''Theres been a a bit of a riot down at the snooker hall, a few people got injured, we need you two to get there and take witness statements

_Amber sighed in disbelief she couldn't stand watching Kate and Adi flirt for another minute._

_Kate looked pleased at the thought of seeing Adi Mateen again, especially after their kiss._

Kate and Amber arrived at the snooker hall to find that the door was hanging off its hinges and most of the inside didn't look much better, there were a few men minorly injured sat on what was left of the seats. Amber walked over to take witness statements. Meanwhile, Kate went to find Adi, she knew that he would be there, wherever trouble was, so was he. She found him over near the bar and approached him by asking if he wanted to give a statement. She knew he didn't but she wanted to brake the ice.

'' Why don't you come through to the back PC Hunter, you can take my statement there''

Kate followed himk through to a back room, which looked really out of place it was almost like an office, which was strange considering that they were in a snooker hall.

''So..'' Kate began

''So what?'' replied Adi

''Are you going to tell me what happened?''

''I'm not interested in what happened'' implied Adi, suggestively

Kate went on to question him.

''So what are you interested in then?''

''You'' He said standing her up and pushing her against the door of the office. They began to kiss and before they knew they were ripping each others clothes off.

_In the meantime Amber had taken what there was of the statements and had got bored of waiting for Kate and decided to knew that Kate was going to complete the challenge now, and didn't want to stick around for the aftermath._

After they had sex, they both had a drink at the bar together, where they carried on flirting , madly. Just then Kate got a phone call. It was Micah Richardson. She knew she had to answer it, and so left the snooker hall to do so.

_'' _Hey there Micah'' Kate said answering her phone

''Hi'' he replied

''What can I do for you'' she asked

''Its Adi Mateen, I want to come into the station and make a statement against him, I know that he had something to do with that assualt, and i know he sells drugs, please will you take my statement for me''

_Kate paused for a few seconds, as the reality of what she had just done hit her. She had just had sex with a violent, well known drug dealer._

''Yes ok then Micah, just come into the station when you are ready''

_After she hung up the phone, Kate felt bad, but not guilty, she actually quite liked Adi Mateen but she knew it was wrong._


	5. Connections

When Kate finally arrived back at the station, Micah Richardson was already there waiting for her. As she met him she led him into a quiet room at the side of the station. She didn't say much at first, as she was now begining to feel guilty about what she had just done. Not liking the unawkward silence, Micah began the conversation.

''I'm scared Kate, I don't know what to do''

_Kate looks shocked but instantly knows hes referring to Adi Mateen._

''Just tell me what it is you know, and I promise I will try and protect you to the best of my ability''

''Ok then... Yesterday afternoon I walked into the back office to find Adi and I saw him handing a package to a tall blackman''

''Right then..'' said Kate eagerly wanting to know more.

''Well, this man he didn't look like your average drug dealer from round here, he was wearing expensive clothing, Prada I think and he reeked of cash''

''So what is it you're trying to say then Micah'' Kate questioned

''Well... when the guy left, Adi saw me standing there and he told me that the guy he had just been talking to smuggles coke into the country, and not to mention it to anyone else, or I'll be a deadman''

_Kate sat there in complete shock, unable to say anything, she knew Adi Mateen was a bad guy but she never thought that he would have connections to drug in a million years. And to make matters worse, she had just gone and slept with him._

''Thanks, for your help Micah...erm I'm not really able to deal with this, so would be it ok with you if I went and got an officer from CID?'' Kate said soflty. She really felt sorry for Micah, she knew he was in deep and from now on, she knew that she was too.

_Kate went up to CID and got DC Kezia Walker to go and take Micah Richardson's statement, his statement now meant further investigation into Adi Mateen and the snooker hall, and that Kate and Amber would be staying in CID for a little longer._

Kate and rest of the officers on the case carried on the investigation until the end of their shift, but were puzzled, although Micah Richardson had made a statement saying that Adi Mateen had connections with a drugs smuggler, they couldn't any links and therefore, no arrests, which kept Kate's mind at rest for a little while. Seeing as the day had been long and dragged out, with no result all the officers working on the case had decided to go for drink at the pub. Kate and Amber were leaving the station together, when suddenly Kate's phone rang.

_Kate looked down at the display on her phone, with a look of dismay, Adi Mateen was the last person she wanted to speak to right now, after all she had spent all day looking for evidence to arrest him. But something inside her made her curious and want to answer._

''Amber, I have to take this call, Its important, you go the pub, i'll be over soon''

''Ok, i'll get you a drink in'' smiled Amber as she headed out of the station.

_Kate had now decided to answer her phone, it had rang a few times now, and she wondered if what he wanted was important. On the next ring she answered it._

''Hello'' she mumered curiosly.

''Kate, its Adi, I need your help I heard that Micah Richardson had been into your station today, shooting his mouth off'

''Look Adi, you know that even if I did know something, I couldn't tell you, I'm not allowed to give information out about a case''_ Kate said trying to gather some authority._

_''_So there's a case?'' questioned Adi.

'' You know I can't say Adi, you haven't been arrested have you, so that should tell you enough''

''No kate, it doesn't tell me enough, Micah is an idiot who needs setting straight, whatever he's said I can guarantee you it isn't true, look why don't you come to the snooker hall and i will explain all''

_Kate paused for a few seconds, she knew Adi was probably lying but some part of her just wanted to see him, she had enjoyed herself with him before but wondered were it would lead. She also knew that Amber and the other officers would be at the pub waiting for her._

''Ok I'll meet you I will be there in 15, and you better have a good explanation for this'' grumbled Kate.

Arriving at the club Kate saw that her and Adi were alone, they went and sat by the bar and began explained to Kate that the guy that Richardson had told the police was a drugs smuggler was really one of Adi's mates who was in trouble with some people in London and Adi was just giving him some cash.

''So why did you tell Micah that he was a drugs smuggler then?'' Said Kate only half believing him.

''To scare him into shutting up, if it got out that my mate had been seen with me, and I had been helping him, we'd both be dead men''

''Ok then'' Said kate smiling, believing him fully know.

_The whole time Kate and Adi had been staring each other up and down and the sexual tension was increasing madly._

''I'm glad you believe me know, PC Hunter, us criminals aren't all as bad as you think'' Adi said leaning in to kiss kate.

_Kate kissed him back and before she knew it they were ripping each others clothes off all over again._

While Kate was busy with Adi, Amber had tried ringing her but had no luck in getting through. Amber was already getting suspicious of Kate and Adi's relationship but hadn't said anything to anyone. She gathered that Kate was with him then, as she gone missing in his office for at least an hour that very afternoon.

After havimg sex with that evening Kate went home with her head full of thoughts about Adi.

Was he really as bad as she thought?

And why was he so nice to her? He seemed to snap at everyone else.


	6. Crime Syndicate

Kate when straight home and to bed that evening, with her thougts firmly on Adi, she fell into a deep sleep, dreaming about him. While she was asleep she missed several calls, from Amber and from the station.

When she woke up the next morning, she didnt even bother to check her phone and went straight down stairs to make her breakfst, she switched on the kettle, stil thinking about Adi, and then finally snapped out of it, to hear her house phone ringing loudly. Kate thought about not answering it, but decided it would be best to answer it, she picked up the phone.

''Hello...'' Kate said wearily, praying that it wasn't work, after everything she had veen doing lately, she could hadly look any of collegues in the eye.

''Kate, its DCI Meadows here, we have been trying to get hold of you all night, we have an important link in the Cole Lane Estate case''

Kate suddenly became interested, although she half hoped that it didnt involve Adi, she wasn't ready to she him go to prison yet.

''What is it'' she replied anxiously.

''We have found that Adi Mateen and his crew may be linked to parts of an organised Russian crime syndicate, seen as you have run with this case for so long we would like you to help further with the investigations''

Kate was shocked but at the same time, something deep down inside her, didnt really seem to be that bothered, after all she was interested in Adi Mateen, not crime syndicates.

''Ok Gov, I'll be there as soon as I can Kate said''

As soon as she hang up she ran up stairs to grab her mobile and ring, Adi. She had began to care about him and wanted to warn him of the implications of the serious crime that he was getting involved with.

_As Kate reached for her moblie on her bedside table it began to ring, she looked down and saw that it was Adi calling,cautiously she answered it._

''Hey Adi''

''Hey gorgeous'' he replied. She could picture his cheeky smile as he said it, even though she couldnt see him right now. She half wanted to go mental at him, but she just melted at the sound of his voice.

''What are you ringing for?''

''I was just thinking about you, and our relationship and I was thinking it was about time that we got it off to a proper start''

''Erm... Ok then, what were you thinking?'' Asked Kate sounding very puzzled.

''Well how about I take you out for dinner tonight, and then we can go back to mine?''

_Kate was so shocked at this proposal she alsmost choked on her toast, she though that their relationship was only a casual one, well at least that was what she thought Adi wanted_

Adi was waiting nervously at the other end of the phone foe Kate's answer. He felt the same way as Kate, he thought about all the time, and it was also begining to affect his Adi never let on.

''Yeah, yes ok then'' Kate said with a huge smile beaming across her face.

''I'll pick you up at 8''

Adi hung up the phone before she even had chance to question him on the alleged crime sydicate that CID had linked him too.

Arriving at work that working, she walked passed Amber, who give her a nasty glare. Kate just thought to herself that Amber was jealous, Amber knowing full well who Kate would have been with lat night. Still, Kate carried on and made her way up to CID, she was just in time for a meeting.

Pretty much most of CID were in the meeting, along with Kate and Amber. At first the meeting interested Kate, the DCI was going into the background of the Russians that were supposed to be linked to Adi, but after a while, she just thought that it began to get a little far fetched whe Jack began to suggests that not only was Adi Mateen a drug dealer, that he was also a pimp. Somehow, Kate didn't see this possible and lost interest and stopped listening.

After the meeting, that seemed like a waste of time to Kate, she was sent too dig up information on the boss of the suppossed crime syndicat - Vladamir Chensky. But this did interest her, he had been arrested in the U.K once before, for violent assault, and the scence of the crime was the snooker hall, where Adi was based. Kate didn't like the idea of Adi being involved eith men like that, it scared her. But, she had begun to fall for Adi so decided to keep the information she had found to herself, she felt herself wanting to protect Adi, and this in itself scared her even more. But she wasn't going to let it drop that easily, she made a mental note to ask Adi about Chensky later.

_Kate left work at about 5, when she got home, she spent the rest of the time getting ready for Adi, she was actually really excited, she wanted to see Adi's better side. But she still had the thought of Adi being invovled with people like Chensky in the back of her mind._

Kate heard Adi's car pull up outside of her flat. She was so excited she rushed down the stairs too meet him. He took her to a really posh and expenisve restaurant, they both really enjoyed themselves, Adi fell for Kate even more finding her even more mesmorising than before and Kate began to see Adi softer side when seh asked about his family. from the way he talked about them, she could really tell that his family were really important to him.

After the meal they headed back to Adi flat, Kate had never seen it before and was so shocked about how clean and tidy was,

When they went to bed together that night, Kate noticed that Adi was different, he was more caring and not as rough and aggressive as usual. He made love to her, which was very knew to kate as men just usually wanted straight up sex with her, amd after it she led in his arms. While they were bothh calm and relaxed she thought that it would be best for her to ask about Vladamir Chensky.

''Adi...'' Kate began

''Yeah'' he said stroking her hair softly.

''Do you know someone called Vladamir Chensky''

Adi looked at her in shock, he couldn't believe that she knew about him.

''Well yeah, yeah I do, I suppose that there is no point in denying it, I'm taking it that you already figured out that I know him''

''Yeah, kinda, I know that he violently assualted someone in the snooker hall, I also know that he is a very dangerous man, Adi he is part of a russian crime sydicate'' Kate said witha strong hint of concern in her voice.

''Well I don't know him directly, I helped sort out the assault problem, but its the owner of the snooker hall, Damien Brooker that is friends with him. not me'' he said this rather defensivley so Kate decided to stop digging and leave it there, she believed Adi and knew that he was sensible enough not to get invovled with people like Chensky.

''Goodnight Adi'' she said kisssing his chest with her soft lips.

Adi didn't say anything back her just simply held her close and watched her fall asleep.


	7. Pistol Whipped

**Note: there are two uses of strong language in this chapter but I did it for effect lol :)**

Over the next couple of months Kate carried on seeing Adi Mateen and going out to places with him and gradually Kate began to lie more to her superiors at work and both her and Adi fell in love with each other, for Kate and Adi life couldnt have been better.

Meanwhile, CID plunged all their rescources into bringing down the drugs scence on the Cole Lane Estate. Thery also began to monitor Chenksky and his associates more so that meant that Kate and Adi had gone unoticed, well apart from Amber of course but her and Kate hadn't spoken properly in months.

_Then one day in CID DC Masters was trawling through crimint and she found that Chensky had been arrested for assualt on the snooker hall property, although Barton street had dealt with the case. Jo wanted to check the details and so rang up Barton Street, who confirmed that Vladamir Chensky had been arrested but later the charges were dropped and the assault victim went missing soon after. Barton Street told her, that they could never prove it but, they thought that Damian Brooker, the owner of the snooker hall had got his right hand man, Adi Mateen to scare the victim off and then later on had got him to get rid of him._

When Kate finally got into work that day, and she was told the details, it didn't surprise her, Adi had been acting weird lately and besides he was a drig dealer after all. But she did love him. Later on that day, in the afternoon DI Manson burst into CID with a tip off from an informant that, there was going to be a serious drug deal taking place at the snooker hall that afternoon. So Kate, who really couldn't be bothered, especially since she hadn't benn feeling too well all day and the rest of the team got ready to go and raid the snooker hall mid- deal.

When the team got there, they could see all the majot players there, Chensky and his crew, Damian Brooker, Jordan Tomlin and Adi Mateen.

''GO GO GO'' DCI Meadows shouted over the radios, the team raced into the snooker hall along with armed response.

kate knew exactly where to go, the back office, so she slipped down the side of the snooker hall, on her own, and entered the office.

THUD!!! Kate hit the floor, Chensky had pistol whipped her.

Adi Mateen jumped up out of his seated.

''What did you do that for'' he snapped at Chensky.

''Today is the day I leave for a better place, I cannot afford to have some bimbo cop fuck it up for me'' Chensky snarled pointing his gun towards Adi Mateen.

''Oh yeah so what do you suggest doing? The cops have got this place surrounded, you idiot!'' Adi snarled back at him.

''What do you think? I'm going to hold her to ransom, for my safe departure from this place''

Adi looked mortified, he could see the blood pouring from Kate's head, but he knew he could mess the whole thing up, if he defended her too much he would end up on the floor just like her or worse - shot!! He knew he had stay alive abd safe to protect her and so decised to help.

_After the team realised what had happened, they negociated with Chenksy for Kate's safe return, they promised Chensky a car and that he could walk free from the snooker hall. The deal still took place and Chensky got his money. But he was smarted than the police thought he had called his own car and got a load of his mean to open fire at the snooker froom the front, creating a diversion, while he escaped round the back. Leaving Kate stil unconciouss on the floor, while Adi Mateen, Jordan Tomlin and Damian Brooker got arressted._

Kate's injuries are so serious that she is still unconciouss, Jack Meadows calls an ammbulance. Kate is taken to St. Hughes'. The pistol whipping leaves her with a few brusies and cuts, minor injuries but nothing too serious compared to what she finds out next.

_Dr. Prashad eneters the room to tell Kate about her injuries and the results of the tests that they ran on her*_

''Hello Kate, how are you?''

''I'm fine, but my head hurts a little''

''That will get better with time, you have been prescribed some medication for that, but there is something else that cropped up when we ran some tests'' He began.

''Go on'' said Kate eagerly wanting to know what it was.

''Well I don't know how to put this Kate, but it would appear that you are infact pregnant, congratulations''

_Kate just lookes at him in complete shock, she did not want a baby, ever, Especially not with Adi after her let his friends hurt her like like that. She really didn't know what to say and a rush of garbled words came streaming out of her mouth._

''You are fucking joking, aren't you?''

Dr Prashad just looked at Kate, gave ger a brief smile and exited the room.

Amber had heard the convosation from behind the curtain, and eneterd when Dr Prashad left.

''I warned you he was bad news, he let you get hurt and he's got you pregnant''

''You shouldn't have been listening'' Kate said coldly.

''Look Kate, you're bound to be upset, you just found out that you are having a baby''

'' Yeah? Well I don't have to have this baby if I don't want it do I ?

_Amber looked at her sympathetically._

''You didn't mean that, I'm sure that you will grow to love this baby''

_Kate glared at Amber nastily._

''I'm angry Amber, not you, Adi or myself, I'm angry at the baby, it shouldn't be here, I don't want it an Adi certainly wont''

_Amber quietly left the room leaving Kate in tears, it was true though, for some reason she really resented her baby even though she was still in love with Adi._


	8. White Lies

**Thanks to Michelle for reviewing :) Plz review more ppl oxoxo And, yes Kate is going to find out that Adi Mateen is really Zain Nadir when she returns to work lol sorry to spoil the surprise for you, but its in the next chapter anyway lol :)**

**The song is by Paul Van Dyk and Jessica Sutta from PCD. Its called White Lies.**

_Can't get enough, Can't get enough _

_When you're telling me the white lies, champange_

_Its getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies in vain _

Adi Mateen was sat being interviewed by DCI Meadows about the drugs bust when suddenly DI Neil Manson burst into the room.

'' Gov, I 've got some vital information, I need to speak to you for a minute''

Adi Mateen suddenly had a huge smirk growing over his face, while DCI Meadows stepped outside.

''What is it Neil, it better be good we can't waste any time here''

''Erm.. I'm not sure how to put this but Adi Mateen isn't who we think he is''

''Neil, don't play games if there is something I should know just spit it out'' Jack said beginning to get frustrated.

''Well, I ran Adi Mateen's name through crimint, and it turns out his real name is Zain Nadir''

''So, hes a fake and a fraud now as well is that what you're saying Neil?''

'No, Its not just Zain Nadir, Its DC Zain Nadir - he works for Covert Ops''

Jack looked at him in disbelief. He couldn't believe what was happening, this really messed the whole operation up.

_Can't get enough, Can't get enough _

_When you're telling me the white lies, champange_

_Its getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies in vain _

Jack stepped back into the interview, he knew that DC Nadir would be of help, he just had to find a way of getting information out of him, before Covert Ops turned up.

''Well then...'' Jack began ''I really need your help so I need to you to co-operate with me ok?

''Ok then, what can I do for you'' he replied in a cocky mannor.

''You can drop the act''

''What act'' he said in an even cockier tone than before.

''The whole drug dealer act, DC Nadir''

Zain chuckled to himself.

''Ok then, but I don't speak until my boss gets here'' He said smoothlty.

Zain was very different to Adi, he was less cocky and arrogant more caring, bit yet he stil liked danger and breaking the rules.

''But I need information now, I need to stop Chensky leaving the country, look I will do anything within reason''

''Ok, then''

_Can't get enough, Can't get enough _

_When you're telling me the white lies, champange_

_Its getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies in vain _

''What is it you want'' questioned Jack Meadows

''There was an officer, Kate Hunter, she got hurt, I want to know if she is alright''

''Ah, yes PC Hunter, yeah she is fine , still in hospitral though she has concussion

''Thanks'' Zain said quietly

''Why are you so concerned then DC Nadir?''

''Kate is an old friend of mine, I was shocked to see something like that happen to her, now what do you need to know DCI Meadows?

Zain said this to change the subject he didn't think that he should be telling anyone about him and Kate, especially since she didn't know his true identity yet.

_Can't get enough, Can't get enough _

_When you're telling me the white lies, champange_

_Its getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies in vain _

''I need to know about Chensky, what he does, hoe dangerous he is'' Jack said shortly.

''Well according to Russian intelligence hes into people trafficking and pimping, but all I know is that he is a top player on the drugs scence, coke, smack, ice whatever Brooker wants he would supply''

''Thank you DC Nadir, and I have spoken to Covert Ops, we feel that there should be no reason that your cover has been blown, and your DCI wants you to return to the snooker hall, and wait for Chensky's return''

''Ok then'' Sighed Zain.

He was upset because he still hadn't got the chance to tell Kate who is really was, and it didn't look like he would, at leats until Chensky turned up.

_Can't get enough, Can't get enough _

_When you're telling me the white lies, champange_

_Its getting rough and I wanna know_

_If I'm addicted to your white lies in vain _


	9. Revelations

**Kate was discharged from the hospital that night and was back in work the next morning trying to help solve the Chensky mystery, he was still missing there was no trace of him, and worse still Kate still didn't know Adi's real identity.**

Kate was beginning the start of her shift and getting changed in locker room, when Amber came in. Kate deliberately ignored her, she really didn't want to face her predicament right now, and she hadn't even heard from Adi or at least who she thought was Adi.

Amber began staring at Kate, noticing that she was seemingly in a world of her own. Amber was worried about Kate, they were best friends, she had even stayed at Kate's last night to try and support her but it was like the fact that she was pregnant and that Adi Mateen had been caught hadn't even registered. Kate had barely said a word to Amber all morning, so Amber though it best to break the ice.

''Kate, do you really think that its best you're back at work?''

Kate didn't answer she just kept her silence. Now it was really getting to Amber and she'd had enough, she had warned Kate from the beginning how it would all end badly with Adi Mateen, and now she was pregnant and probably going to be a single mother, due to the fact that Adi Mateen was supposed to be custody at the time.

_Kate had enough, she couldn't stand being in a room with Amber, feeling sorry for her, and trying to get her to talk about it, she wanted to get out and began heading for the door, but Amber followed her._

''For fuck's sake Amber, I'm not a little child i don't need fucking monitoring''

_Just as they left the room sgt. Smith was walking down the corridor andto Kate had heard Kates remark. He stopped dead in the corridor and began to listen to them._

''Oh, grow up Kate you're going to be a mother for God's sake''

''Going to be??'' Kate raised her voice again, even louder this time '' I don't fucking think so, the first change I get I'm having rid of this thing''

''Don't be so childish Kate, you got yourself in this mess, amd you think that killing your baby is going to solve all of it? Just grow up''

_Just as the fight was about to get worse Sgt. Smith thought it best to step in._

''Girls, please not in the middle of the corridor, in my office now''.

_As they enetred the office Kate nearlt slammed the door into Amber's face showing her frustration with her comments, and now what was worse was that Sgt. Smith probably knew._

''Right, who would like to explain to me what's goin on here?'' Sgt. Smith began but the room just stayed silent

''Well, seen as I heard most of your little fight, I will tell you what I know, both of you are Police Officers not children in the school yard, you shouldn't be behaving like that, especially in the middle of the nick, consider this a warning, now back to work''

_As they were turning towards the door Sgt Smith called to Kate._

''Kate, I think you should stay off duty fro a while, you can help on the desk today''

Kate was fuming. ''And why is that sarge?''

Sgt Smith sighed, '' Because you were injured quite badly yesterday, and now there is the news of your pregnancy, you don't want to cause any harm to you baby.

_By now Kate was fuming and was in the middle of the corridor ready to make a quick escape when, her anger got the better off her._

''Do you know what sarge, I think I would love for some to harm the baby right now, infact I hate it, I do not need to be treatedn any differently just because I'm pregnant''

_As Kate turned round to walk away, behind her stood a shocked, Dc Nadir._


End file.
